


Amortentia

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: What, or rather who, was Hermione really thinking when she smelled that amortentia in their first Potions class in sixth year?





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

JKR owns them.

* * *

_"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals, and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, accoding to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and --"_  
  
I was really glad I have stopped talking otherwise the entire Potions class would know who I was describing about. Well, I can't really help it, can I? That amortentia could've betrayed my secret. I don't know what came over me. And the way how Harry grinned at me. I wonder if he knew _who_ I was describing. Oh my. I think he _knew_ who I was describing. I felt myself blushing. I hope Ron didn't notice. Come to think of it, I hope he did notice. But knowing him? I chanced a glance at his direction. I saw that he was smiling lazily. I wonder who's he thinking when he first smelled that potion?  
  
The freshly mown grass really remind me of Ron. After his Quidditch practices, I can smell that on him, mingled with sweat and a unique scent that is uniquely him.  
  
And I just remembered, the scent of freshly mown grass was the fragrance of that perfume he gave me on Christmas during our fifth year! Do you think he still remembered that?  
  
~end~


End file.
